


【文字】Long Kiss Good Bye

by ichiyatan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bottom Hijikata Toshirou, M/M, Top Sakata Gintoki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichiyatan/pseuds/ichiyatan
Summary: 银土。





	【文字】Long Kiss Good Bye

　　穿过昏暗的走廊直到尽头，银时在房间门口停下了脚步。  
　　  
　　现在已是深夜，除了值夜班的医护人员，大多数人都已经入睡。白天吵吵嚷嚷的医院，总算暂时安静下来。  
　　  
　　他只是想临走之前再看他一眼，却不想到轻轻推开门，土方竟然还醒着。一见是他，习惯性警惕的神情放松了些，随即又因为疼痛而皱起眉头。  
　　  
　　银时走到床边坐下，看了看吊瓶里剩下的透明液体，轻声问他：“怎么样？”  
　　  
　　“还好。”男人的声音疲倦而干燥，因为发低烧的缘故，比平时还要沙哑低沉。  
　　  
　　“……抱歉，”银时试了试他的额头，确定体温并不算高，微微松了口气，“止痛药不够了，必须留给情况更严重的伤员。”  
　　  
　　“没关系。这不算什么。”  
　　  
　　不算什么你会痛得睡不着觉吗。银时注视着他缺乏血色的脸，在心里无声叹息，表面上还维持着戏谑的笑颜：“那你这么晚还不睡，是在等我？”  
　　  
　　“老子睡不睡关你屁事。”一贯冷硬的回答，却因为病痛减了几分气势，“哪来的滚回哪去。”  
　　  
　　“啧。这张嘴还是这么不可爱。”  
　　  
　　银时俯身，在下一句更不可爱的话蹦出来之前封住了男人的唇。一开始还打算浅尝辄止的轻吻，在男人笨拙的回应之后，很快演变成了一场攻占与掠夺。一手撑起自己的身体小心不要压着对方缠满绷带的胸口，一手已经伸进了被褥，忽轻忽重地按揉男人的腿间。男人敏感地一颤，随即就要挣扎起来。  
　　  
　　“别乱动，”银时撤离了唇舌，手里却握紧了男人的脆弱，“伤口会裂开的。而且你手上还打着点滴。”  
　　  
　　“那你还不快放手！”土方原本苍白的脸上浮起一丝红晕，说不准是在生气还是被刺激的。  
　　  
　　“你不是睡不着嘛，射过两三次就很容易睡着了。”  
　　  
　　“什……”土方一怔，脸色比刚才还红，“等等、谁叫你用这种方……唔！”  
　　  
　　趁他说话的空当，外科医生的手已经探了进去，灵巧的手指娴熟地动作，很容易就勾起了男人的欲望。感觉到手中的分身已经完全勃起，银时狡黠地笑起来：  
　　  
　　“硬了。”  
　　  
　　土方抿紧了嘴唇瞪着他，一声不吭。但是银时明白，这已经算是黑发男人最大限度的妥协，甚至可以说，是心照不宣的暗示。他目不转睛地盯着土方泛红的脸，含有指责意味的苍蓝色双眼，随着急促的呼吸微微扇动的鼻翼，强忍着呻吟和喘息而紧绷的唇线……近乎贪婪地、像是要把黑发男人鲜活生动的表情永远印刻在记忆中一般，深深地看着他。  
　　  
　　禁欲已久的土方没能撑下去，过了一会儿就释放在他手里。扯了一截卫生纸擦掉手上的白浊，注意到土方的窘迫，银时故意调笑：“很浓嘛。你积了多久了？”  
　　  
　　土方咬牙，不甘心地抬起膝盖抵上对方腿间的肿胀，冷笑出声：“比起我怎么样，你这边的问题好像更亟待解决啊。”  
　　  
　　银时吸了口气，微微眯起赤红的眼睛：“你这是在邀请？”  
　　  
　　突然反应过来这种挑逗的行为无异于自掘坟墓，黑发男人下意识地移开了视线。就连这样的无措和迟疑，在自己看来都是诱惑的举动。要不是顾忌土方的伤口，他一定会直接在这里抱了他。  
　　  
　　压制下自己的欲望、稍稍平静之后，银时回想起自己的来意，目光黯淡了下来。察觉到他情绪的变化，土方不解地问：  
　　  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　  
　　银卷发男人抬手调整了一下点滴的速度，漫不经心地说：“我要走了。”  
　　  
　　“什么？”突然听到这样的消息，土方差点以为自己耳朵出了问题。  
　　  
　　“前线缺医护，上头把我们调过去了。我也是刚才才接到的通知。山路不好走，凌晨就要出发。”银时说着看一眼表，“还有两个小时。”  
　　  
　　一瞬的沉默。一个是军医一个是士兵，他们都明白奔赴前线意味着什么。  
　　  
　　银时张口正想说点什么缓和一下气氛，土方猛地一把抓住他的衣襟往下拉，然后狠狠地吻了上去——毫无技巧可言、粗暴而激烈的吻——却是他第一次主动吻他。这个吻持续了那么久，以至于终于分开的时候，两个人都有点喘不上气。  
　　  
　　“我会追上你们的，要不了多久。所以在那里好好等着，”土方与他对视着，像是在克制什么一样深吸一口气，“别给我随便死在什么地方了混蛋。”  
　　  
　　银时沉默片刻，微微笑了。

  
　　  
　　“好。我等你。”


End file.
